Hogwarts: A Musical
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: This is a tale of their lives at Hogwarts only in a musical fashion! They sing their lives. COMPELETED Please RR!
1. Act 1, Scene 1

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and others are all in the Great Hall talking over dinner)  
  
GINNY: So Hermione, how was your vacation?  
  
HERMIONE: It was good. In fact, I spent the whole summer with a guy. In fact, he goes to Hogwarts.  
  
RON: Really, who?  
  
HERMIONE: Someone special.  
  
(the focus now shifts to the other side of the stage where Draco is)  
  
DRACO: Hey guys, I met a hot chick this summer.  
  
CRABBE: Gimme all the details!  
  
DRACO: All right, this is how it went:  
  
(song)  
Summer lovin', had me a blast  
  
HERMIONE: Summer lovin, happened so fast.  
  
DRACO: Met a girl, crazy for me  
  
HERMIONE: Met a guy, cute as can be!  
  
BOTH: Summer days drifting away to uh-oh those summer nights  
  
SLYTHERINS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
PANSY: Didja get very far?  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
LAVENDER: Like does he have a car?  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE: Summer sun, something's begun, but oh those summer nights  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
GINNY: Was it love at first sight?  
  
SLYTHERINS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
GOYLE: Did she put up a fight?  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE: Summer fling, don't mean a thing but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
SLYTHERINS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
PANSY: But ya don't have to brag  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
RON: Cause it sounds like a drag  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
HARRY: How much gold did he spend?  
  
SLYTHERINS: Tell me more, tell me more  
  
CRABBE: Could she get me a friend?  
  
HERMIONE: It turned colder, that's where it ends  
  
DRACO: So I told her, we'd still be friends.  
  
HEMIONE: Then we made our true love vows  
  
DRACO: Wonder what she's doing now  
  
BOTH: Sumer dreams ripped at the seams but oh, those summer nights.  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: so what was his name?  
  
HERMIONE: Well... it was Draco Malfoy!  
(Ginny, Lavender, and other girls scream)  
  
GINNY: Well, I'm going up to the dorms. Good night, everyone.  
  
(scene changes to dorm room. Ginny sits in her room, looking out the window)  
  
GINNY: Harry, why don't you realize I love you? I dream about you every night, pretending you're near. But it's just a dream. Oh, Harry!  
(song)  
On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me.   
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.  
And I know, it's only in my mind  
That I am talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
I love him, but when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
I love him, but every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending.  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known!  
I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own.  
(song ends)  
  
(scene changes to another dorm room. This time it's Harry's.)  
  
NARRATOR: Harry sits in his room, thinking about Ginny, who he knows is in the room right below her.  
  
HARRY: (song)  
I have the room above her, she doesn't know I love her  
How could she know I love her? Sitting in her room below  
Sitting in her room below how could she dream how far a dream could go?  
Sometimes we meet, she smiles and oh, her smile's divine  
It's such a dream to hear her say: 'Hasn't the weather been fine?'  
I hush and stammer badly, my heart is beating madly  
Then she goes down to her room, And I go sadly back to mine.  
I have the room above her, she doesn't know I love her  
How could she know I love her? Sitting in her room below  
Sitting in her room below how could she dream how far a dream could go?  
  
(scene goes to the other side of the stage, back to Ginny's room)  
  
GINNY: I blush and stammer badly, my heart is beating madly.  
Then he goes up to his room, and I go sadly back to mine.  
  
(There is a tentitive knock on Harry's door. He opens it and it's Ginny.)  
  
HARRY: (spoken) Oh, you did come up. I was afraid you wouldn't. Ginny, will you come up again tomorrow night?  
  
GINNY: Mmm-hmm.  
  
HARRY: And, every night?  
  
GINNY: yes, Harry.  
  
(They embrace in a short kiss. Ginny leaves and goes back to her room.)  
  
HARRY (sung): Then she goes down to her room- and I go sadly back to mine.  
  
(The lights dim. The scene ends.)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: There! Done with the first scene. I had to get in all the romances first. I promise next scenes will be more humorous. And more of the characters will be involved. Just to tell you what you're looking foward to, it's the Quidditch scene next! Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, It belongs to JK Rowling.  
Summer Nights- from Grease  
On My Own- from Les Miserables  
I Have The Room Above Her- from the 1993 World Premiere Recording of Showboat- I'm not sure if it was in the earlier versions. 


	2. Scene 2

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 2  
  
(The scene starts on the Quidditch field. It is Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Madam Hooch has the two captains shake hands. The teams stare at each other. Finally Oliver speaks.)  
  
(song)  
OLIVER: Anything you can do, I can do better, I can do anything better than you.  
  
FLINT: No you can't.  
  
OLIVER: Yes I can  
  
FLINT: No you can't  
  
OLIVER: Yes I can, yes I can!  
  
DRACO: Anything you can be I can be greater, sooner or later I'm greater than you.  
  
HARRY: No you're not!  
  
DRACO: Yes I am!  
  
HARRY: No you're not!  
  
DRACO: Yes I am, yes I am!  
  
HARRY: I can catch the snitch, faster than a witch!  
  
DRACO: I could catch it quicker, faster than a flicker!  
  
FRED & GEORGE: Any ball you can hit, we can hit harder, we can hit anything harder than you.  
  
SLYTHERIN BEATER # 1: No you can't!  
  
FRED: Yes we can!  
  
SLYTHERIN BEATER # 2: No you can't!  
  
GEORGE: Yes we can, yes we can!  
  
KATIE, ALICIA, AND ANGELINA: Any quaffle you score we can score more of, we can score many more points than you!  
  
SLYTHERIN CHASERS: No you can't!  
  
KATIE, ALICIA, AND ANGELINA: Yes we can! SLYTHERIN CHASERS: No you can't!  
  
KATIE, ALICIA, AND ANGELINA: Yes we can, yes we can!  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Anything you can do, we can do better, we can do anything better than you!  
  
SLYTHERINS: No you can't!  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Yes we can!  
  
SLYTHERINS: No you can't!  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Yes we can!SLYTHERINS: No you can't!  
  
(song ends)  
(Oliver turns to Harry)  
  
OLIVER: Harry, you've gotta get the snitch! We've just gotta win! Please Harry!  
  
HARRY: I'll try my best, Oliver.  
  
NARRATOR: The Quidditch game begins. It goes on for awhile. Both teams score with the Quaffle. It's tied, 30-30, when Harry suddenly spots the Snitch. He makes a dive for it. Suddenly the crowd all notice what's going on.  
  
(song)  
ALL (EXCEPT SLYTHERINS): Go go go Harry, you know what they say!  
Hang on now Harry, you'll catch it some day!  
Sha la la Harry, you're doing fine!  
You and your broomstick ahead of your time!  
Go go go Harry!  
(song ends)  
  
(Harry catches the Snitch. The crowd goes wild. Oliver comes over to Harry, very excited and happy.)  
  
OLIVER (song): We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting to the end!  
Cause we are the champions, we are the champions,  
No time for losers, cause we are the champions:  
Of the world!  
(song ends)  
  
GEORGE: Uh, not quite, Oliver.  
  
(the focus goes to the other side of the stage, where Ron is standing alone. He watches as everyone praises and congratulates Harry.)  
  
RON: It's just not fair. Harry gets all the attention, just because he's famous and can play Quidditch so well. But I'm special too. It's just that nobody realizes it.  
(song)  
Going to class and working all day,  
Is not my idea of a perfect day  
When you're extraordinary, you need to do extraordinary things.  
I'm not the type that loses sleep  
Over the size of my homework heap!  
When you're extraordinary, you think about extraordinary things.  
That's the reason I'll never be the kind of man who dwells  
On how pixies got into the castle cells, or why the dungeon smells.  
If the moat won't stop leaking and the skrewts won't stop shrieking   
And the Griffin keeps losing it's hair.  
If the best food is rotting and the best drinks are clotting  
Well I'm terribly sorry, but I don't care!  
I gotta be someone who lives  
All of his life to superbitive  
When you're extraordinary, you gotta do extraordinary things.  
The fact that I'm different is easy to see  
So why doesn't anybody know it but me?  
I'm extraordinary, I need to do extraordinary things  
Every so often a man has a day he truly can call his.  
Well here I am to seize my day- if someone would just tell me when the hell it is!  
Oh, give me my chance, and give me my wings,  
And don't make me think about everyday things!  
They're unnecessary to someone who is very extra ordinary like me!  
(song ends)  
I suppose I will just wait until my day comes. I guess I should go congratulate Harry. He is my best friend.  
  
(set changes to the Gryffindor Common Room.)  
  
NARRATOR: All the Gryffindors go back to their room to celebrate their success.   
  
FRED: Hey, we've got food from the kitchen!  
  
HERMIONE: You shouldn't have stolen it!  
  
HARRY: Thanks, Fred and George!  
  
GEORGE: Come on, dig in!  
  
HERMIONE: It's wrong!  
  
GINNY: Those two are always getting into trouble.  
  
FRED: Oh well, shame on us. We can't help it if we're just so sneaky, can we George?  
  
GEORGE: Of course not.  
(song)  
I sleep with one eye open, One foot on the floor  
And when I see that the coast is clear  
I slip right out the door  
  
FRED: Well, some folks think we're trouble  
  
GEORGE: Bad with a capital B  
  
BOTH: But if I bust your bubble, Shamey, shamey shame on me.  
  
FRED: I keep one hand in my pocket  
The other in the cookie jar  
I'm one step ahead, give me an inch  
I'll take the whole nine yards  
  
GEORGE: Well some folks think we're trouble  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Trouble!  
  
FRED: Bad with a capital B  
  
BOTH: But if I bust you're bubble  
  
GRYFFINDORS: They're trouble!  
  
BOTH: Shamey, shamey shame on me.  
Well I was innocent as I can be  
I little bent on triggery  
  
FRED: A little hide and sneak,  
  
GEORGE: A little tongue and cheek!  
  
ALL: Oh, yeah!  
  
BOTH: Well, some folks think I'm trouble  
  
GRYFFINDORS: Trouble!  
  
BOTH: Bad with a capital B  
But if I bust your bubble  
  
GRYFFINDORS: They're trouble!  
  
GEORGE: Shamey, shamey shame  
  
FRED: Shamey, shamey, shame  
  
BOTH: Shamey, shamey shame on me!  
(song ends)  
  
GEORGE: Well, what do ya think of that, girls?  
  
FRED: yeah, what do you think of us?  
  
GINNY:  
(song)  
Fred and George have ginger hair, They're very tall and thin  
You'd know them if you saw them, for their eyes are sunken in.  
  
GEORGE (spoken): Hey!  
  
HERMIONE: Their brows are deeply lined in thought, their heads are highly domed  
Their robes are dusty from neglect, their hair remains uncombed.  
  
LAVENDER: They sway their heads from side to side with movements like a snake  
And when you think they're half asleep, they're always wide awake!  
  
ALL THREE: Fred and George, oh Fred and George  
There's no one like Fred and George  
There never was two boys of such deceitfulness and suavity  
They've always got an alibi, and one or two to spare  
For when they crime's discovered, then the Weasley twins aren't there!  
  
GINNY: You may meet them in Diagon Alley  
  
HERMIONE: You may see them in the square  
  
LAVENDER: But when the crime's discovered  
  
ALL THREE: Fred and George weren't there!  
(song ends)  
  
(after the song ends, the Gryffindors go back to the party, eating and hanging out. Ginny is congratulating Harry about the Quidditch game, they are holding hands and talking. Fred and George are nowhere to be seen. They have secretly sneaked out of the party. Suddenly Professor Snape bursts in)  
  
SNAPE: Where are they?  
  
HERMIONE: Where are who, Professor?  
  
SNAPE: You know who I'm talking about!  
  
RON (muttering): No, we really don't.  
  
SNAPE: Quiet, Weasley! Now where have those twin brothers of yours gone? Well, never mind. Now everyone get to bed. No more partying! And 50 points from Gryffindor!  
  
(the common room slowly empties of people, leaving Snape alone in the room.)  
  
SNAPE:  
(song)  
Little wizards, little wizards, everywhere I turn I can see them.  
Little wizards, little wizards, night and day I eat sleep and breath them.  
Some wizards are dripping with Galleons  
Some wizards are dripping with Sickles  
Lucky me, lucky me, look at what I'm dripping with: Little wizards!  
Someday I'll land in the nut house! With all the nuts, and the squirrels!  
There I'll stay, tucked away, till the prohibition of little wizards!  
  
(end of scene 2)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: That scene was so fun to write! The next scene will too. I won't give it away, but You-Know-Who will be in it. And I've got the perfect song for him! I know this chapter was longer than the last one- I'm not sure about chapter 3, but it will probably be shorter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it's JK Rowling's.  
Anything You can do- Annie Get Your Gun  
Go, go, go Joseph- Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat  
We Are The Champions- Queen  
Extraordinary- Pippin  
Shamey, Shamey, Shame- Billy Gilman  
Macavity- Cats  
Little Girls- Annie 


	3. Scene 3

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 3  
  
(Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sitting in the Gryffindor common room. There may be a few other people in there, but not Fred, George, Ginny, or any of the other main characters.)  
  
HERMIONE: It's so great that we're all together here talking. I feel like I haven't seen you guys for ages.  
  
HARRY: We have classes together and everything.  
  
HERMIONE: It's not the same. We don't spend any time together anymore.  
  
RON: Yeah, well, you're too busy with Draco. And Harry, you're always with Ginny.  
  
HARRY: I would go crazy if I didn't have you guys for friends! HERMIONE: We should try to spend some quality time together every week.  
  
RON: As long as your boyfriends and girlfriends don't interfere.  
  
HERMIONE: Don't worry, we'll always we together.  
  
RON: We always have been!  
(song)  
Wherever we go, Whatever we do,  
We're gonna go through it together!  
We may not go far, but sure as a star  
Wherever we are it's together!  
  
HERMIONE: Wherever I go, I know he goes.  
  
HARRY: Where ever I go, I know she's goes.  
  
ALL: No fits, no fights, no feuds and no egos!  
Amigos! Together!  
  
HARRY: Through thick and through thin  
All out or all in  
And wether it's win, place, or show  
With you for me, and me for you  
We'll muddle through whatever we do together  
Wherever we go!  
  
HERMIONE: Whatever the boat I row, you row  
  
RON: A duo!  
  
HERMIONE: Whatever the row I hoe, you hoe  
  
HARRY: A trio!  
  
HERMIONE: And any IOU I owe, you owe-  
  
RON: Who me? Oh,  
No you owe  
  
HARRY: No we owe  
  
ALL: Together!  
We go in a group, we tour in a troupe  
We land in the soup, but we know  
The things we do, we do by threes   
The perfect team  
  
(they head to one side of the stage- Ron is off in the wrong direction)  
  
HARRY: No this way, Weasley!  
  
RON: Together-  
  
HARRY & HERMIONE: Together  
  
RON: Wherever-  
  
HARRY & HERMIONE: Wherever  
  
ALL: Together wherever we go!  
(song ends)  
  
(the three talk, laugh, play games. Just then an owl comes in for Hermione. She opens the letter, then sits, stunned.)  
  
RON: What's going on? Who's it from, Hermione?  
  
HERMIONE: Here, you read it, I don't think I can.  
  
RON: (takes the letter from her Hemione): Dearest Mione,   
You know that I loved you. But it's over now. There was a summer fling, but it can't go on. We're back in school, things have changed, and let's face it, you're Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. We both know things couldn't work out. Have a nice life. Love, Draco.  
  
HARRY: Oh, Hermione.  
  
RON: Mione, we'll always be here for you. Remember when your mother died last year, we supported you, didn't we?  
  
HERMIONE: Thanks, Ron. Thanks, Harry.  
  
HARRY: Do you want some time alone?  
HERMIONE: Yeah, I guess so. Thanks.  
  
RON: No problem.  
  
(He and Harry leave the common room. Everyone else is gone by this point. Hermione is left alone.)  
  
HERMIONE: They don't know, my grades are slipping too. Why does everything have to be wrong for me?  
(song)  
No I'm not doing very well- I built a lot of trees  
But they fell down two by two, yes it's true.  
I never thought he'd say good bye  
But when the music changed I felt the magic die.  
Oh why, oh why?  
And we were standing at the top- but the panic wouldn't stop  
I don't wanna turn the pages,  
Rock of rages.  
Oh Mama, I'm calling, but no one listens to me anymore.  
And Mama, I'm falling, please catch me like you always did before.  
And now I'm barely hanging on  
You know the fear rushed in when the innocence was gone  
It was gone, can't go on.  
I tried to sleep away the pain- I can't keep the tears from falling like the rain  
It's insane, all this pain.  
I don't wanna turn the pages, Rock of rages.  
Mama, I miss you, wanna be with you, Mama you always knew how to help me  
Mama I miss you, wanna be with you, wish you could come back just for a little while  
Oh Mama, I'm breaking, please take me and hold me in your arms tonight  
And Mama, I'm shaking, please wake me  
And tell me everything's all right.  
(song ends)  
  
(Hermione hasn't noticed Ron had come back and was watching her. She collapses on the couch. Ron joins her.)  
  
RON: Hermione, I'm always here for you, I care for you more than anyone.  
(Hermione cries into his shoulder)  
(song)  
Lift up your head- wash off your mascara-  
Here take my kleenex- wipe that lipstick away.  
Show me your face as clean as the morning  
I know things were bad, but now they're okay.  
Suddenly Ron is standing beside you  
You don't need no make-up- don't have to pretend  
Suddenly Ron is here to provide you  
With sweet understanding- Ron is your friend.  
  
HERMIONE: Some people never treated me kindly  
Draco just left me- our family is poor.  
I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly  
He's snap his fingers- I'd say sure.  
Suddenly Ron is standing beside me.  
He don't give me orders he don't condescend.  
Suddenly Ron is here to provide me  
With sweet understanding- Ron is my friend.  
  
RON: Tell me this feeling last till forever!  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away.  
  
HERMIONE: Please understand that it's still strange and frightening  
For losers like I've been, it's so hard to say.  
Suddenly Ron  
  
RON & SOME MYSTERIOUS VOICES FROM I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE: Suddenly Ron  
  
HERMIONE: He purifed me  
  
RON & THE VOICES: he purifed you!  
  
HERMIONE: Suddenly Ron   
  
RON & VOICES: Suddenly Ron  
  
HERMIONE: showed me I can  
  
RON & VOICES: Yes, you can!  
  
HERMIONE: Learn how to be more  
  
HERMIONE & RON: The girl that's inside me/you.  
  
RON: With sweet understanding  
  
HERMIONE: With sweet understanding  
  
RON: With sweet understanding  
  
HERMIONE: With sweet understanding  
  
BOTH: With sweet understanding  
Ron is my/your man.  
(song ends)  
  
RON: Hermione... I- I love you.  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, Ron, why didn't I realize it? You've always been such a good friend to me, but I never realized how I truly felt about you. Ron, I love you too.  
  
RON: I knew there was more to life.  
  
(they kiss. Blackout.)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! Sorry He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't get into this chapter, but he will be in the story. Meanwhile, I'm kinda stuck for ideas, so any suggestions... just click that little review button down there- you know you want to!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter does not belong to me (oh, darn!) It is owned by the brillant JK Rowling. But wait- I own the mysterious voices from I have no idea where!  
Together- Gypsy  
Rock Of Rages- Leader Of The Pack  
Suddenly Seymour- Little Shop Of Horrors 


	4. Scene 4

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 4  
  
(the Great Hall. The teachers and students are enjoying their meals. Dumbledore stands up after everyone is finished to make an announcement.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Students! As I have often told you, I believe music is a magic in itself, far more powerful than what we do here. And I'm sure many of you have heard of instruments, especially if you take Muggle Studies. And I'm sure all of you sing. So I've hired a new Professor to teach musical instruments as another class. Please welcome Professor Hill.  
  
(The students clap and a few cheer. Professor Hill steps up.)  
  
PROFESSOR HILL:  
(song)  
May I have your attention please? Attention, please!  
I can deal with this trouble friends with a wave of my hand, This very hand!  
Please observe me if you will, I'm Professor Harold Hill,  
And I'm here to organize a Hogwarts School Band!  
Oh think my friends, of the magic of a gold trombone!  
Oh a band'll do it my friends, oh yes I said a Hogwarts band   
Do ya hear me?  
I said Hogwarts gonna have her band and I mean she needs it today!  
With Professor Harold Hill's on hand, Hogwarts is gonna have her school band  
As sure as Dumbledore's the headmaster  
And that band's gonna be in uniform!  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred!  
  
FRED (spoken): How does he know our names?  
  
HILL: And you'll see the glitter of crashing cymbals  
The rolling drums!  
And you'll feel something akin to the electric thrill I once enjoyed  
When other magical musicians  
All came to town on the very same historic day!  
Seventy-six trombones led the big parade!  
With a hundred and ten cornets right behind  
We were followed by rows and rows of the finest virtuosos,  
The cream of every famous band!  
Seventy-six trombones caught the morning sun  
While a hundred and ten cornets blazed away  
There were more than a thousand reeds springing up like weeds,  
There were horns, of every shape and kind!  
There were copper bottom timpanis in horse platoons  
Thundering, thundering, all along the way!  
Double bell euphoniums and big bassoons  
Each bassoon having it's big fat say!  
There were fifty mounted cannons in the battery  
Thundering, thundering, louder than before!  
Clarinets of every size and trumpeters who'd improvise a full octave higher than the score!  
  
(Professor Hill runs around and passes out all different instruments to the students. He even hands one to Professor Snape, who looks disgusted. Professor Dumbledore happily takes an instrument and joins in the fun. The band begins to march around the room.)  
  
ALL: Seventy-six trombones hit the counterpoint  
While a hundred and ten cornets blazed away  
To the rhythm of Harch! Harch! Harch!  
All the kids began to march and they're marching still right today!  
(song ends)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Also, in addition, we are also going to have a school musical to create more music! Professor Karp is here to teach an acting class to anyone willing to take it after classes.  
  
GINNY: That sounds like fun! Let's sign up, Harry!  
  
HARRY: Oh, all right.  
  
GINNY (dramatically): Mother always told me I should be an actress!  
  
HARRY: Oh, just come on!   
RON: Well, I suppose I'll sign up too. What about you, Mione?  
  
HERMIONE: Why not? I'll give it a try.  
  
(the scene changes. It's the next day, they're in an auditorium and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and other kids, some Slytherins as well, including Draco, are on stage.)  
  
PROFESSOR KARP: All right, now pretend you're on a bobsled. How would you feel? Ron?  
  
RON: It's cold, and I feel the wind blowing against my ears.  
  
KARP: Very good. Ginny?  
  
GINNY: I... I just can't feel it. I feel nothing. It's April, how are we supposed to pretend it's winter? I thought acting was more than this.  
  
KARP: Miss Weasley, if you act like this, you'll never be an actress!  
  
DRACO: You're hopeless!  
  
RON: Lay off my sister!  
  
KARP: Boys, no fighting!  
  
(Ginny runs from the room, sobbing. The scene changes to Ginny's dorm room where she's sitting.)  
  
GINNY: I was so excited cause I was going to go to a class for the performing arts.  
I mean, I was dying to be a serious actress.  
Anyway, it's the first day of class, and we're in the auditorium,  
And the teacher, Mr. Karp, puts us up on the stage with our legs around everybody  
One in back of the other, And he says,  
Okay, now we're going to do improvisations.  
Now you're on a bobsled, and it's snowing out, and it's cold.  
Okay, go  
Every day for a week we would try to feel the motion,  
Feel the motion, down the hill Every day for a week we would try to hear the wind rush,  
Hear the wind rush, feel the chill  
And I dug right down to the bottom of my soul to see what I had inside  
Yes I dug right down to the bottom of my soul and I tried, I tried!  
And everybody's going swoosh, swoosh,  
I feel the snow, I feel the cold, I feel the air  
And Mr. Karp turns to me and he says,  
Okay, Ginny, what did you feel?  
And I said nothing, I'm feeling nothing  
And he said nothing could get a girl transferred.  
They all felt something, but I felt nothing!  
Except the feeling that this bull**** was absurd!  
But I said to myself, hey it's only the first week, maybe it's genetic  
After all, they don't have bobsleds in San Juan!  
Second week, more advanced and we had to be a table, be a sports car, ice cream cone.  
Mr. Karp, he would say very good,  
Except for Ginny, please try Ginny, all alone.  
So I dug right down to the bottom of my soul to see how an ice cream felt.  
Yes I dug right down to the bottom of my soul and I tried to melt!  
The kids said nothing, they called me nothing!  
And Karp allowed it, which really makes me burn!  
They were so helpful, they called me hopeless  
Until I didn't really know where else to turn.  
And Karp kept saying, Ginny, I think you should transfer to a different class.  
You'll never be an actress, never!  
(Ginny runs to the other side of the stage, where Dumbledore is and has been listening.)  
Went to Dumbledore, asking send me guidance, send me guidance, on my knees.  
Went to him, asking him to help me feel it, help me feel it, pretty please.  
And a voice from down at the bottom of my soul came up to the top of my head  
Yes a voice from down at the bottom of my soul here is what it said:  
This man is nothing! This course is nothing!  
If you want something, go find a better class!  
And when you find one, you'll be an actress,   
And I assure you that what will finally come to pass.  
(song ends)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Believe it or not, Ginny, you are not the only one to complain about Mr. Karp. Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff, tells me she's done community theater in the muggle world where she grew up, and tells me Mr. Karp is not running things properly. Apparently he is incompetent. So we will be firing him. I'm not sure if we will be able to find another teacher, so the classes will be canceled for now.  
  
GINNY: Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.  
(Ginny starts to leave the room.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Oh, and Ginny?  
  
GINNY: Yes?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Remember you can come and talk to me anytime you need help.  
  
GINNY: Thank you, Professor.  
  
(She leaves the room. Lights dim. The scene switches to the Great Hall.)  
  
HERMIONE: Ginny, don't worry about it. I think you're a wonderful actress.  
  
HARRY: Really Ginny, and he wasn't a good teacher, Dumbledore fired him.  
  
(A Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, walks over.) SUSAN: Hey, Ginny, I heard what happened. I'm sure you're a great actress.  
  
GINNY: How would you know?  
  
SUSAN: I did a lot of theater back when I was a muggle and didn't know I was a witch. I still do when I go home for the summer. And I can tell you, it's not that great.  
  
GINNY: Oh, don't say that, I'm sure it's wonderful!  
  
HERMIONE: But don't you meet a lot of cute actors?  
  
RON: Hermione!  
  
HERMIONE: Sorry, Ron.  
  
SUSAN: Well, yes, but most of them- they aren't even worth it.  
(song)  
Why do stage struck maidens clamor to be acting in the drammer?  
Though it seems cruel to bust all your dreams- still I must.  
Here's the truth I tell you:  
Life upon the wicked stage ain't ever what a girl supposes.  
Stage door Johnnies aren't raging over you with gems and roses  
When you let a feller hold you hand  
Which means an extra drink or sandwich  
Everybody whispers ain't her life a whirl?  
  
HERMIONE & GINNY: Her life's a whirl, ain't it a whirl, her life's a whirl, ain't it a whirl!  
  
SUSAN: Wild old men who give you jewels and sables  
Only live in Aesops fables!  
Life upon the wicked stage ain't nothing for a girl!  
  
HERMIONE & GINNY: Though we've listen to you moan and grieve,  
You must pardon us if we do not believe you  
There is no doubt you're crazy about your awful stage!  
  
SUSAN: I admit, it's fun to smear my face with paint,  
Causing everyone to think I'm what I ain't  
Yet when once the curtain's down my life is pure  
And how I dread it!  
If some gentleman would talk with reason  
I would cancel all next season.  
Life upon the wicked stage ain't nothing for a girl.  
  
GINNY: You'd be back the season after!  
  
(dance break! a short dance with everyone in the hall. Teachers exit at this point. All students exit in pairs of boy-girl. Except for one Ravenclaw boy still sitting at the table, and Susan, sitting alone at her table.)   
SUSAN: I got virtue- but it ain't been tested  
  
RAVENCLAW: No one's even interested!  
(the Ravenclaw walks disgustedly off.)  
  
SUSAN: Life upon the wicked stage ain't nothing for a girl!  
(song ends)  
  
(end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: This chapter may have been kind of boring, I don't know. I'm not sure whether to make this play ten chapters long or only six. Please give me your opinions by reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. belong to JK Rowling. (sob!) And I don't even own Professor Hill or Mr. Karp. Professor Hill is from The Music Man, written by Meredith Wilson, and Mr. Karp is from A Chorus Line, written by Marvin Hamlisch and Edward Kleban.  
  
Seventy-Six Trombones- The Music Man  
Nothing- A Chorus Line  
Life Upon The Wicked Stage- Showboat 


	5. Scene 5

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 1  
  
Scene 5  
  
(the scene starts outside of Hogwarts school. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are all sitting together talking. Suddenly Draco comes up to them.)  
  
DRACO: Hey, Herm, baby, I know ya miss me!  
  
GINNY: Why should she miss I big oaf like you?  
  
DRACO (mockingly): Oh, am I an oaf? The horror.  
  
RON: Just leave Hermione alone, okay?  
  
DRACO: Oh, and are you the macho boyfriend now? She could do much better.  
  
HERMIONE: I could do just fine without you, Draco!  
  
DRACO: Oh, could you?  
  
HERMIONE:  
(song)  
What a fool I was! What a dominated fool!  
To think you were the earth and sky!  
What a fool I was! What an addlepated fool!  
What a mutton headed dolt was I!  
No, my reverberating friend! You are not the beginning and the end.  
There'll spring every year without you, England still will be here without you  
There'll be fruit on the trees and a shore by the sea, there'll crumpets and tea without you!  
Art and music will thrive without you, somehow keats will survive without you  
And there still will be rain on that plain down in Spain even that will remain without you!  
I can do without you!  
  
HARRY: What plain in Spain?  
  
HERMIONE: You dear friend who talk so well  
You can go to Hartford, Heresford and Hampshire!  
They can still rule the land without you- Windsor Castle will stand without you  
And without much ado we can all muddle through without you!  
Without your pulling it the tide comes in, without your twirling it the earth can spin  
Without your pushing them the clouds roll by-  
If they can do without you ducky, so can I!  
  
RON: Ducky?  
  
HERMIONE: I shall not feel alone without you  
I can stand on my own without you  
So go back in your shell I can do bloody well without you!  
(song ends)  
  
DRACO: Hmmm... I guess I get the message. Sure, you're happier with the weasel. But, you know, maybe you'd like him better if he had some cash... know what I mean? I'm sure you're tired of paying for all your dates!  
  
(with that, Draco exits.)  
  
RON: Is he right, Hermione? Would you like me better if I had money?  
  
HERMIONE: Don't listen to him Ron. Of course I don't care about that.  
  
HARRY: Hey, we have to get to singing rehearsal, part of the new musical program Dumbledore put in the school.  
  
GINNY: Oh yeah, are you coming, Ron, Hermione?  
  
HERMIONE: Yes, of course!  
  
RON: Give me a minute, I'll catch up with you guys later.  
  
HERMIONE: All right, bye!  
  
(Hermione, Harry, and Ginny exit.)  
  
RON: God, I know you made many, many poor people. I realize, of course, that it's no shame to be poor. But it's no great honor either. So what would have been so terrible if I had a small fortune?  
(song)  
If I were a rich man daidle deedle daidle digguh digguh deeble daidle dum  
All day long I'd biddy biddy bum  
If I were a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work hard, daidle deedle daidle digguh digguh deedle daidle dum,  
If a were a biddy biddy rich, digguh digguh deedle daidle man.  
Lord, who made the lion and the lamb  
Would it spoil some vast, eternal plan  
If I were a wealthy man?  
(song ends)  
  
I guess I'd better get to singing rehearsal now.  
  
(scene changes to a class room where they're having rehearsal. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Susan, George, and Fred are there. Everyone is acting very silly, and Ron has taken Harry's pencil. Hermione is leading the rehearsal.)  
  
HARRY: Ron, give me my pencil!  
  
RON: No!  
  
HARRY: If you don't give me my pencil, I'll tell Ginny what you said about her!  
  
GINNY: What'd you say about me, Ron?  
  
HARRY: He said...  
  
RON: Harry!  
  
HERMIONE: Quiet! Remember, this is a mood piece. We must paint a picture with music and words. And concentrate! Remember... adagio con brio.  
  
ALL: Oh give me a home where the buffalo roam  
Where the deer and the antelope play  
  
HARRY: Give me my pencil!  
  
ALL: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,   
  
RON: Not on your life!  
  
ALL: And the skies are not cloudy all day.  
  
GINNY: If you don't tell me what you told Harry I'm just going to scream!  
  
ALL: Home on the range  
  
HARRY: Give me my pencil!  
  
ALL: Where the deer and the antelope play. RON: No! Not until you promise   
not to tell her!  
  
HARRY: What are you trying to do stifle my ALL: Where seldom is heard a freedom of speech! discouraging word  
  
ALL: And the skies are not cloudy all day.  
  
GINNY: What pencil?  
  
ALL: Oh give me a land  
  
GINNY: Ron, it just isn't fair!  
  
ALL: Where the bright diamond sand flows leisurely down the stream  
  
HERMIONE: Sing!  
  
SUSAN: (whispers to Ron) Why did you take Ginny's pencil?  
  
RON: Augh!  
  
(Ron stomps off the stage in frustration)  
  
ALL: Where the graceful white swan goes gliding along  
  
GINNY: What did he call me?  
  
HARRY: He said-ALL: Like a maid in a heavenly dream.  
He said you were- an enigma!  
  
GINNY: An enigma?  
  
SUSAN: An enigma?  
  
FRED: An enigma?  
  
GINNY: Boy that makes meALL: Home, home on the range  
What a terrible thing to call a...where the deer and the antelope play  
what's an enigma? Never mind!  
  
(Ginny stomps off)  
  
HARRY: (to Susan) What's an enigma?  
  
SUSAN (to George): What's an enigma?  
  
GEORGE (to nobody): What's an en...?  
  
HARRY: Hey, she's still got my pencil!  
  
(Harry exits, Susan follows)  
  
ALL: Where seldom is heard a discouraging word  
  
(Fred and George sneak off)  
  
HERMIONE: And the skies are not cloudy all day.  
  
(the curtain closes. end of Act 1)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Yay! I finished Act 1! I decided that I'm going to make Act 2 five scenes as well. I hope you've enjoyed the show so far! Please review!  
nycgal- hope you like the Charlie Brown!   
Ice Princess- I don't know if I know you- maybe we just have a lot in common!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling- why do I keep writing this every chapter? You'd think I could stop, wouldn't you?  
Without You- My Fair Lady  
If I Were A Rich Man- Fiddler On The Roof  
Glee Club Rehearsal- You're A Good Man Charlie Brown 


	6. Act 2, Scene 1

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
(In the Great Hall)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Everyone! I would like to announce that we are having a Spring Ball. It will be next Friday, April 12, at eight o'clock here in the Great Hall. I hope you all will attend and have a wonderful time.  
  
GINNY: Did you hear that, Mione? A ball! And you'll go with Ron, I suppose?  
  
HERMIONE: Of course! And you with Harry?  
  
GINNY: I suppose. If he asks me.  
  
HERMIONE: That's not a sure answer. Don't you love Harry?  
  
GINNY: I'm not sure. But I'll know when I fall in love.  
(song)  
I'll know when my love comes along  
I won't take a chance  
Oh- oh- he'll be just what I need  
not a fly by night broadway romance!  
I'll know by that calm and steady voice  
Those feet on the ground!  
I'll know as I run into his arms  
That at last I've come home safe and sound  
And then I shall wait  
And till then I'll be strong  
For I'll know when my love comes along.  
  
(the other end of table, Harry and Ron are sitting together.)  
  
HARRY (spoken): So Ron, what do you think of that ball? Going with Hermione.  
  
RON: Definately. And are you going to ask my little sister?  
  
HARRY: Yes. I know I love her.  
(sung)  
I'll know when my love comes along  
I'll know in my heart  
I'll know and I won't ever ask  
'Am I right, am I wise, am I smart?'  
But I'll stop and I'll stare at that face in the throng  
Yes, I'll know when my love comes along.  
  
HARRY & GINNY: I'll know when my love comes along.  
(song ends)  
  
(by this point, they have both made it to the middle of the room and are facing each other.)  
  
HARRY: Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?  
  
GINNY: Yes, I'd love to, Harry.  
  
(scene switches to the next Friday, at the ball.)  
  
GINNY (grabs Harry's arm): Come on, Harry, let's dance!  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, we should join them!  
  
RON (embarassed): Erm, I would, Hermione, but... I don't know how to dance.  
  
HERMIONE: Why, don't worry about that, Ron! I can teach you!  
(song)  
Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say, 'goodnight' and mean 'good-bye?'  
Or, perchance... when the last little star has left the sky  
Shall we still be together with our arms around each other,  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?  
(spoken)  
1, 2, 3, and 1, 2, 3, and 1, 2, 3, and 1...  
(sung)Shall we dance?  
  
RON: 1, 2, 3, and...  
  
HERMIONE: On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
  
RON: 1, 2, 3, and...  
  
HERMIONE: Shall we dance?  
  
RON: 1, 2, 3, and...  
  
HERMIONE: Shall we then say goodnight and mean good-bye?  
  
RON: 1, 2, 3, and... Or perchance...  
When the last little star has left the sky  
  
HERMIONE: Shall we still be together with our arms around each other  
And shall you be my new  
  
BOTH: Romance?  
  
HERMIONE: On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen  
  
BOTH: Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?  
(song ends)  
  
(Dumbledore has been walking around, observing the couples dancing. He notices Susan does not have a partner and walks up to her.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Susan, would you like to sing the final song of the evening for us?  
  
SUSAN: Of course, headmaster, I would love to.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Attention, students! We will now have the last song of the evening.  
  
STUDENTS: Ohhh!  
  
DUMBLEDORE: It will be sung by our very own Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff.  
  
(Students cheer and clap, then begin to dance as she sings.)  
  
SUSAN: (song)  
A little maiden climbed an old man's knee  
Begged for a story, "Do uncle, please.  
Why are you single? Why live alone?  
Have you no babies, have you no home?"  
I had a sweetheart, years, years ago  
Where she is now, pet, you will soon know.  
Listen to the story, I'll tell it all  
I believed her faithless after the ball.  
After the ball is over, after the break of morn.  
After the dancers leaving, after the stars are gone.  
Many a heart is aching, if you could read them all.  
Many the hopes that have vanished after the ball.  
  
ALL: After the abll is over, after the break of morn  
After the dancers leaving, after the stars are gone.  
Many a heart is aching, if you could read them all.  
Many the hopes that have vanished, after the ball.  
(song ends)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Thank you, Susan. Students, you may all go back to your dormintories now.  
  
(the students exit, leaving only Dumbledore and the other teachers.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE (to professors): Now, you can clean up the hall. I would stay to help you, but Cornelius Fudge needs my help with some matter, and I must tend to it immeadiately.  
  
(he exits.)  
  
SNAPE: These kids! They're so messy, and discusting.  
(song)  
Kids! I don't know what's wrong with these kids today.  
Kids! Who can understand anything they say?  
  
MCGONAGALL: Kids! They are disobidient, disrespectful oafs!  
Noisy, crazy, sloppy, lazy loafers!  
  
FLITWICK: While we're on the subject: Kids! You can talk and talk til your face is blue!  
Kids! But they still do just what they want to do!  
  
ALL PROFESSORS: Why can't they be like we were, perfect in every way?  
What's the matter with kids today?  
  
LUPIN: Kids! I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!  
Kids! Who can understand anything they say?  
  
TRELAWNEY: Kids! They are disobedient, disrespectful oafs!  
Noisy, crazy, sloppy, lazy loafers!  
  
SPROUT: Why are they so dreadful? Kids!  
They are just impossible to control!  
Kids! With their awful clothes and their rock and roll!  
  
ALL: Why can't they be like we were, perfect in every way?  
What's the matter with kids today?  
  
(Draco enters)  
  
SNAPE (spoken): Mr. Malfoy, can we help you?  
  
DRACO: I left something here, just let me get it.  
  
(the professors continue their conversation, or should I say, song)  
  
SNAPE: Kids! I don't know what's wrong with these kids today! Kids!  
  
(Draco realizes their is a chance for him to suck up to his professors, so he takes the oppertunity. He steps up beside Snape)  
  
DRACO: Even I don't understand what they say!  
  
ALL: Kids!  
  
DRACO: They are so ridiculous, and so immature!  
I don't see why anybody wants them.  
  
ALL: Why are they so dreadful? Kids! What the devil's wrong with these kids today?  
Kids! Who could guess that they would turn out that way?  
  
DRACO: Why can't they be like you were  
  
DRACO & SNAPE: Perfect in every way?  
  
ALL: What's the matter with kids today?  
(song ends, end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm so excited, I finally achieved what I wanted- twice as many reviews as I did chapters! Thank you, everyone! Now I'll need two more reviews so I'll have 12 since this is chapter six... please review!  
  
If you noticed there's a lot of Showboat in this story, that's because I'm in it and we open on Saturday (in two days!) Wish me luck!  
  
Emili Potter- thanks so much for the lyrics- it's the longest review I've ever recieved!  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter- Not mine! - JK Rowlings!  
I'll Know- Guys & Dolls  
Shall We Dance- The King and I  
After The Ball- Showboat  
Kids- Bye Bye Birdie 


	7. Act 2, Scene 2

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 2  
  
(In the Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
HERMIONE: I have to study! The finals are coming up, what am I going to do!  
  
HARRY: Geez, Hermione, it's not that important.  
  
HERMIONE: Not important! This could mean what happens to us after school. Never thought about that, did you, Harry?  
  
GINNY: Hermione, if you get too stressed, you'll never be able to handle it. After all, I have to take my OWLs this year as well.  
  
HERMIONE: Ginny, how do you handle it?  
  
GINNY: I'm an optimist. I'm not going to let tests and school ruin my life.  
(song)  
When the sky is a bright canary yellow  
I forget every cloud I've ever seen  
So they call me a cockeyed optimist  
Immature and incurable green!  
I have heard people rant and rave and bellow  
That we're done and we might as well be dead  
But I'm only a cockeyed optimist, and I can't get it into my head.  
I hear the human race is falling on it's face and hasn't very far to go  
But every whippoorwill is selling me a bill and telling me it just ain't so!  
I could say life is just a bowl of jello  
And appear more intelligent and smart  
But I'm stuck like a dope with a thing called hope  
And I can't get it out of my heart...  
Not this heart.  
(song ends)  
  
RON: Touching Ginny, really.  
  
GINNY: Come on, Ron, we've all got our little secrets about how we feel. Even you do.  
  
RON: All I know about life is that I want to be with Hermione forever and ever.  
  
FRED: Aww, how sweet.  
  
HERMIONE: Come on, Harry, don't be mean. It's true. I love Ron.  
  
RON: And I love Hermione.  
  
GEORGE: They're making me sick.  
  
FRED: I think it's time we got outta here.  
  
GEORGE: Right, let's go!  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, stop, what would you know about real love?  
  
GEORGE: Absolutely nothing.  
  
FRED: Which is why we're leaving.  
  
(Fred and George exit)  
  
RON: Well, Ginny, that's how I feel.  
(song)  
In whatever time we have for as long as we are living  
We can face whatever comes if we face it now as one.  
I could make it on my own, let me know that I don't have to  
No one really wants to be alone  
In whatever time we have  
If at times we are afraid with so little to believe in  
It's all right to feel afraid, I will hold you in the dark  
All we know for sure is this, for the world could end tomorrow  
You and I will be together in whatever time   
  
HERMIONE: In whatever time   
  
BOTH: We have  
  
HERMIONE: For as long as we are living  
We can face whatever comes if we face it now as one  
  
RON: We know life can be a battlefield  
But we won't run and we won't hide  
You'll be my fortress and I will be your shield  
  
BOTH: No one really wants to be alone  
In whatever time we have  
  
HERMIONE: There are times I've been afraid in a world that so uncertain  
Then I feel your hand in mine and there's courage in my heart  
  
RON: We could live a hundred years  
  
BOTH: Or the world could end tomorrow  
Be we know we'll be together in whatever time  
From this day forward nights won't seem so black  
From this day forward we will never look back.  
In whatever time we have we will make the most of time  
And at least we'll be together in whatever time we have.  
(song ends)  
  
HERMIONE: Well, now we've all confessed our true feelings. Except you, Harry.  
  
RON: Yeah, come on Harry, out with it!  
  
GINNY: Yeah, what do you want to do when you're older.  
  
HARRY: Well, all I know is that I want to move.  
  
RON: Where?  
  
HARRY: The United States.  
  
GINNY: Where in the United States?  
  
HARRY: Gary, Indiana.  
(song)  
Gary Indiana, Gary Indiana, Gary Indiana let me say it once again.  
Gary Indiana, Gary Indiana, Gary Indiana that's the town that knew me when.  
  
RON (spoken): You were never in Gary, Indiana!  
  
HARRY (sung): If you'd like to have a logical explanation  
How I happened on this elegant syncopation.  
I will say without a moment of hesitation  
There is just one place that can light my face.  
  
GINNY: Gary Indiana  
  
HERMIONE: Gary Indiana  
  
HARRY: Not Louisiana, Paris, France, New York, or Rome but  
Gary Indiana  
RON: Gary Indiana?  
  
ALL: Gary Indiana,   
My home sweet home!  
(song ends)  
  
RON: Are you serious, Harry?  
  
HARRY: No, of course not! I was just kidding!  
  
GINNY: Really?  
  
HARRY: Yeah!  
  
HERMIONE: Thank goodness!  
  
RON: You were scaring us, Harry!  
  
GINNY: I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed.  
  
RON: Ok. Night, Gin.  
  
HARRY: Goodnight, Ginny.  
  
(Ginny exits)  
  
HERMIONE: Still, we have a lot of work to do. We must think about our future.  
  
RON: Yeah, Harry, what do you think? Seriously.  
  
HARRY: I think I'd like to get married, and maybe have kids.  
  
RON: Are you gonna marry my sister?  
  
HARRY: I'd like to. Do you think I should ask her?  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, Harry, that's so romantic! Of course! And you could have a summer wedding, after we graduate, outside!  
  
HARRY: Yes, I'd like that.  
(song)  
The girl that I marry will have to be as soft and as pink as a nursery  
The girl I call my own will wear satins, and laces, and smell of cologne.  
Her nails will be polished, and in her hair, she'll wear a gardenia, and I'll be there.  
Stead of flitting, I'd be sitting  
Next to her and she'd purr like a kitten.  
A doll I can carry, the girl that I marry must be.  
(song ends)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't such a great chapter, but I had writer's block! The next ones will be so much better. Actually, I started writing this chapter on my birthday (April 12) Happy birthday to me! All right, well, I'm late for Showboat rehearsal, so I gotta go!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter- JK Rowling (do the math)  
A Cockeyed Optimist- South Pacific  
In Whatever Time We Have- Children Of Eden  
Gary Indiana- The Music Man  
The Girl That I Marry- Annie Get Your Gun 


	8. Act 2, Scene 3

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 3  
  
(Outside the school, in a secluded area. Harry and Ginny are talking.)  
  
GINNY: You know I love you, Harry.  
  
HARRY: And I love you, Ginny... so I wanted to ask you something. I know this may seem sudden, but I know I can't live without you, Ginny. Please, say you'll marry me.  
  
GINNY: (song)  
There was bells on the hill but I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all, till there was you.  
There were birds in the sky but I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all, till there was you.  
And there was music, and there were wonderful roses  
They tell me  
In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew  
There was love all around but I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it all till there was you.  
(spoken)  
Of course I'll marry you, Harry. I love you! But, you don't mind marrying me, since we're poor?  
  
HARRY: Of course not. I love you, Ginny.  
  
HARRY & GINNY: (sung)  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you.  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: Oh, how wonderful, Harry! I can't wait for a wedding. How soon do you want it to be?  
  
HARRY: Oh, I was thinking, maybe, in the summer?  
  
GINNY: Oh, I'd love to have a summer wedding! But where could we have it?  
  
HARRY: I'm not sure yet. But I want our wedding to be perfect. Small and old fashioned.  
(song)  
We'll have an old fashioned wedding  
Dressed in the good old fashioned way  
I'll vow to love you forever  
You'll vow to love and honor and obey.  
Somewhere in some little chapel  
Some day when orange blossoms bloom  
We'll have an old fashioned wedding  
A simple wedding for an old fashioned bride and groom.  
  
GINNY: I want a wedding in a big church  
With bridesmaids and flower girls  
A lot of ushers in tail coats, reporters and photographers  
A ceremony with a bishop who will tie the knot and say  
'Do you agree to love and honor?'   
Love and honor yes, but not obey!  
I want a wedding ring surrounded by diamonds and platinum  
A big reception down at Hogsmeade  
With champagne and caviar  
I want a wedding like the Malfoys could have,  
Everything big not small  
If I can't have that kind of a wedding I don't wanna get married at all.  
  
(They each repeat their verse at the same time, arguing back and forth)  
  
GINNY: If it's not a big wedding HARRY: We'll have an old  
I don't wanna get married at all! fashioned wedding!  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: Really, Harry, I was just kidding, I don't care what kind of a wedding we have.  
  
HARRY: I'm glad. I've got to go visit Hagrid, I promised I would. You can come if you like.  
  
GINNY: No thanks, I think I'd like to go tell Hermione my big news!  
  
(the scene changes to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione is sitting. Ginny comes rushing in.)  
  
GINNY: Guess what, Hermione?  
  
HERMIONE: What is it, Ginny? You look so excited!  
  
GINNY: Harry just proposed to me!  
  
HERMIONE: Really? That's wonderful! So when are you going to have the wedding?  
  
GINNY: Sometime during the summer, I think.  
  
HERMIONE: That's really great.  
  
GINNY: There's just one thing, though.  
  
HERMIONE: What is it?  
  
GINNY: How can I be sure Harry is really the guy for me? I mean, I've never really been with anyone else before, so I have no one to compare him to. How do I know if I'm doing the right thing? HERMIONE: Trust me, you just know. You can tell that he's the perfect match for you. And I can tell Harry's right for you.  
  
GINNY: Is that how you feel about Ron, Hermione?  
  
HERMIONE: Yes, it is.  
(song)  
He is the left hand I am the right.  
He is the full moon, I am the night  
A scrap of ribbon, a strand of hair  
We make a beautiful pair.  
  
HERMIONE & GINNY: He is the valley, I am the hill.  
I am the river, He is the mill.  
A country fiddle, a county fair  
We make a beautiful pair.  
  
HERMIONE: He is the sugar  
  
BOTH: I am the salt.  
  
HERMIONE: He is perfection  
  
BOTH: When I am at fault.  
  
HERMIONE: I lose my bearing  
  
BOTH: He knows the way  
  
HERMIONE: He's often speechless  
  
GINNY: I know what to say.  
  
BOTH: I am the locket, he is the chain.  
He is the sunshine, I am the rain  
A fluffy pillow, a favorite chair  
We make a beautiful pair.  
What could be righter than we should care?  
We make a beautiful pair!  
(song ends)  
  
GINNY: Hermione, you know what?  
  
HERMIONE: What?  
  
GINNY: I think you'll end up marrying Ron soon, too.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Well, I was fairly quick getting this chapter up. Sorry it's kind of short. I didn't have to go to school today (Yay!) but only because I'm sick. (Cough, cough.) Well, I'm glad it let me work on the story at least. I'll probably feel better soon, I'm not too sick, thanks for your concern.  
  
La2ur2a, eppie-chan, Rose, and Rse: thanks for reviewing and all you support.  
  
Sonja & Piffany: Thanks so much. It feels great to be able to make people laugh.  
  
Jackielyn: Look, sorry if you didn't like the story, but geez, lighten up. I'd like to see you do better! (breath!) Okay, I'm done venting now.  
  
Aldwyn, the Conjuror: Thanks for supporting all my stories. I really appreciate it.  
  
Julephenia- Thanks. I've loved musicals practically forever, and I've got a huge collection of CD's.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter has made no money for be, it all goes to JK Rowling.  
Till There Was You- The Music Man  
An Old Fashioned Wedding- Annie Get Your Gun  
A Beautiful Pair- Shenandoah 


	9. Act 2, Scene 4

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
  
  
(the scene starts in Dumbledore's office. He is sitting at his desk. Suddenly, Professor Snape comes running in.)  
  
SNAPE: Albus, look. (Snape rolls up his sleeve to show the dark mark, which is, indeed, very dark.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Oh, it's just as I feared. Voldemort (Snape flinches) is near. I'm afraid he will invade Hogwarts tonight. Get all the teachers and have them gather the students in The Great Hall. It's the safest place. And hurry, Severus.  
  
SNAPE: Of course.  
  
(Snape exits.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: I just don't understand it. Why must we have wars and such? Why can't we just get along? Why must Lord Voldemort involve the children? It shouldn't involve them.  
(song)  
Tryanny or justice, Anarchy or law  
We must defend our honor- I've heard it all before.  
I've heard it all a hundred times  
I've heard it all before.  
They've always got a holy cause that's worth the dyin' for  
Someone writes a slogan, raises up a flag-  
Someone finds an enemy to blame.  
And always- the ending is the same.  
The same. the same. The same.  
The dream has turned to ashes  
The wheat has turned to straw.  
And someone asks the question- What was the dying for?  
The living can't remember- The dead no longer care  
But next time it won't happen upon my soul I swear  
I've heard it all a hundred times. I've heard it all before.  
Don't tell me "It's different now."  
I've heard it all- I've heard it all-  
I've heard it all before!  
(song ends)  
  
I suppose I must get down to the Great Hall. He may be after Harry Potter again.   
  
(the scene changes to the Great Hall. All students and teachers are there. They are sitting in huddled masses, either frightened or excited.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Please calm down. We have done our best to protect you in here. There are safety devices hooked up, and you have a very competent staff of professors. So no need to be alarmed, really, I think-  
  
(Dumbledore is interupted. There is the sound of breaking glass, then rolling thunder. Voldemort is seen in the shadows. Several screams are heard)  
  
RON: It's You-Know-Who!  
  
SEAMUS: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!  
  
HARRY (whispering): Voldemort.  
  
RON: Don't say the bloody name!  
  
VOLDEMORT: (song)  
Strong men tremble when they hear it  
They've got cause enough to fear it  
It's much blacker than they smear it  
Nobody mentions my name!  
Rich men hold their galleons out  
Saves me emptying their coats out  
They know I could tear their throats out  
Just to live up to my Name!  
With me wand in me hand, let me see the man who dares  
Stop me killing who I may- he can start to say his prayers!  
Strong men tremble when they hear it  
They've got cause enough to fear it  
It's much blacker than they smear it  
Nobody mentions... my name!  
Voldemort!  
  
(Many people gasp. One or two people scream. Hermione faints into Ron's arms. Ginny is gripping Harry's hand tightly. Ron is very pale.)  
  
One bloke used to boast the claim- he could take my name in vain  
Poor bloke, shame he was so green- never was he seen again!  
Once bad, what's the good of turning in hell, I'll be there a-burning.  
Meanwhile, think of what I'm earning all on account of my name!  
What is it? What is it? What is it? My name!  
(song ends.)  
  
(the hall is silent. Voldemort studies the children. He turns to the Gryffindors. Everyone is scared stiff.)  
  
VOLDEMORT (pointing his wand at Harry): Avada Keda-  
  
(Suddenly, Ginny leaps up and knocks his wand away. He retrives it, but turns to Ginny with a fiery stare.)  
  
HARRY: Ginny! You saved my life!  
  
GINNY: (song)  
I am the tree holding away the storm  
Here in my arms I'll keep you safe and warm  
Even the gods won't dare to cross this line  
Now your life is forever mine.  
  
HARRY & GINNY: And you are mine.  
  
VOLDEMORT: Mine!  
Arrogant fool!  
Think you can hold back death!  
  
GINNY: Stay away!  
  
VOLDEMORT: This boy is mine  
I am his dying breath  
  
GINNY: I won't let you have him!  
  
VOLDEMORT: Sure as the grave you must accept what is  
Now his life is forever mine!  
  
GINNY: Take mine for his!  
  
VOLDEMORT (whispers): What?  
  
GINNY: Take my life... my soul... for his...  
  
VOLDEMORT: I am the road leading to no return  
GINNY: I would die for him!  
  
VOLDEMORT: Secret of life nobody wants to learn  
I am the road  
racing toward distant shores  
GINNY: Now his life is forever mine...  
  
VOLDEMORT: Your life is forever mine...  
  
GINNY: And I am yours.  
(song ends.)  
  
VOLDEMORT: Fine, then, Miss Virginia Weasley, I will kill you.  
  
HARRY: No, Ginny. (Puts his arm around Ginny. To Voldemort:) You'll have to kill both of us.  
  
VOLDEMORT: Have it your way, Potter. Avada Kedava!  
  
(The spell reaches Ginny and Harry, but their love is too strong for Voldemort. The spell bounces off and hits Voldemort, killing him.)  
  
(The students tentitively begin to clap, then to cheer, as they realize Voldemort is gone forever. The couples, Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Ron, are embracing.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Please settle down! Although the worst is over, not everything is. Soon, we will have to deal with the death eaters. If you are too frightened, please go back to your common rooms, where there is hot cocoa waiting for you.  
  
(No one wants to leave. They remain in the Great Hall)  
  
(end of scene)  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short. I was so excited, it was so brilliant- I was dying to use a song from Oliver, one of my favorite musicals, but I couldn't find one that fit. I was looking through the song list- and came across My Name. It was so perfect- "Men tremble when they hear it" and "Nobody mentions my name" it all fit in with Voldemort so perfectly. Also, I'm only going to have one more chapter, which should be out soon, because I already know what songs I'm putting in it. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed, and please review!  
  
CoolGalz- Thanks. I always enjoy making people laugh.  
  
lutra- erm.. I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not... but being the optimist that I am, I'll take it as one. So thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be posting my stories on some internet site, would I?  
I've Heard It All Before- Shenandoah  
My Name- Oliver  
Forever Yours- Once On This Island 


	10. Act 2, Scene 5

The Musical Hogwarts  
  
Act 2  
  
Scene 5  
  
(In the Great Hall)  
  
GINNY: Harry... are you okay?  
  
HARRY: Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. A little frightened, I guess. But I'll recover. Ron... is he okay?  
  
RON: I'm fine, Harry.  
  
HERMIONE: Don't worry, we made it through this. I always knew we would.  
  
HARRY: Yeah, and we'll make it through anything that comes our way.  
(song)  
We're gonna make it after all  
Cause after all look what we've been through.  
  
GINNY: We're gonna take it to the sky  
We're reaching high the way we used to do.  
  
HERMIONE: Say goodbye to all the tears and sorrow  
Let's recall the joys and special memories of the past.  
  
RON: Hold on to the magic of tomorrow and  
Let's make this moment last.  
  
HARRY: We're gonna make it to the end  
You're my best friend, and I'm so proud of you  
We're gonna take it all the way  
This time we'll stay because we wanted to.  
  
GINNY: (taking Harry's hand)  
Never be afraid of where you're going  
  
HARRY: No matter how impossible the road ahead may seem.  
  
RON: Just feel the strength inside you keep on growing  
  
HERMIONE: (joining Ron)  
And just hang on to your dreams.  
  
ALL STUDENTS AND PROFESSORS: Hang on to your dreams  
Tonight we'll make up  
  
GINNY: For the time we lost  
  
ALL: Oooh, ooh, ooh,  
We'll never break up not at any cost  
  
HERMIONE: Oh, I can feel forever  
  
THE FOUR: I can feel it come together  
We're gonna make it  
Woah, woah, we're gonna make it.  
To the end  
  
ALL: To the end  
  
THE FOUR: My best friend  
Woah, woah, we're gonna make it.  
  
ALL: Never be afraid of where you're going  
No matter how impossible the road ahead may seem  
Just feel the strength inside you keep you growing  
And just hang on to your dreams.  
We're gonna make it after all.  
(song ends)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Good news, students! All the death eaters have been found and are in Azkaban right now.  
  
ALL: Yea!  
  
DUMBLEDORE: We have a reason to be glad. Let's rejoice!  
  
RON: (song)  
Everybody look around  
Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see  
  
HERMIONE: Everybody come out  
And let's commence to singing joyfully  
  
GINNY: Everybody look up  
And find the hope that we've been waiting on  
  
HARRY: Everybody glad  
Because our silent fear and dread is gone.  
  
ALL: Freedom you see has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about you owe it to yourself to check it out  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Everybody be glad  
Because the sun is shining just for us  
  
SUSAN: Everybody wake up  
Into the morning into happiness  
  
ALL: Hello world!  
  
LAVENDER: It's like a different day of living now.  
  
ALL: Thank you world!   
OLIVER: We always knew that we'd be free some how.  
  
GIRLS: In harmony, let's show the world that we've got liberty.  
  
GUYS: It's such a change for us to live so independently.  
  
ALL: Freedom you see has got our hearts singing so joyfully.  
Just look about you owe it to yourself to check it out.  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
  
FRED: Everybody be glad  
Becasue the sun is shining just for us  
  
GEORGE: Everybody wake up  
Into the morning into happiness  
  
ALL: Hello world!  
  
SEAMUS: It's like a different day of living now  
  
ALL: Thank you world!  
  
HARRY, GINNY, RON, HERMIONE: We always knew that we'd be free somehow.  
  
ALL: In harmony let's show the world that we've got liberty  
It's such a change for us to live so independently  
Freedom you see has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about you owe it to yourself to check it out  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day  
Can you feel a brand new day!  
(song ends)  
  
(the curtain closes)  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Wow. I finished it. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate all the reviews. I love you all! Also, I'm redoing chapter 9 because it was really messed up. I originally wrote it to be chapter 3, but then decided it would be better at the end. So I'm going to fix it! Thanks everyone that supported my story! You're all so great!  
  
nycgal, la2ur2a- Thanks for all your support. You guys are great!  
  
vicci- yeah, you're right, I'm going to rewrite and edit that chapter. Thanks for catching my mistake!  
  
jamie, Julephenia- thanks, it's great to have two theater majors like you reading my story.   
  
Disclaimer: For the final time, Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, not me.  
We're Gonna Make It After All- Leader Of The Pack  
Everybody Rejoice- The Wiz 


End file.
